poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders: War of the Dimensions Part 2/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders: War of the Dimensions Part 2 Narrator: Previously on The Irelanders' Super Adventures Kraangdroids: Kraang, Kraang, Kraang, Kraang, Kraang! Kraang Queen: The invasion that is known as the invasion on Earth begins now! Leonardo: In 6 hours something called the Technodrome is coming through that portal. Connor Lacey: We've gotta find a way to shut that portal down. All right gang let's do this. April O'Neil: This must be the way to Villain Island. Casey Jones: They've got April! Utrom Shredder: We took your friend away and now with the help of the Kraang we can put an end to you! Rook: With the world at steak the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission. No matter what you have to sacrifice or who. Chris Kratt: That wasn't so hard was it? Oh I've gotta stop saying stuff like that. (In the sky) Michaelangelo: I think I speak for all of us when I say... (Screams) Fred Jones: What is that? Connor Lacey: It's the Technodrome! The one that has came through the portal from Dimension X! Conner McKnight: We gotta get inside and stop the Kraang from whatever they're doing to April! Connor Lacey: Right! Everyone follow my lead! (Hits Ultimatrix) Terrakion: Terrakion! Take those weapons down! All: Right! (April O'Neil (2012) groaning and then gasps) Kraang Prime: April O'Neil. Kraang has waited a long time. April O'Neil: Where am I? What's going on? Kraang Prime: Like all Kraang I'm called Kraang but you can call me Kraang Prime. Kraang has need of this planet for Kraang to live on. April O'Neil: Um that's great. But we're kinda using it. So you came all this way for nothing. Bummer. Kraang Prime: No. Kraang came all this way for you April O'Neil. April O'Neil: Oh really? As if I have anything to offer to you Kraangs. Kraang Prime: Your mental energy is uniquely at tune to this universe. Once Kraang gains this ability we'll transform your world into a home for Kraang. April O'Neil: And how are you going to do that exactly? (Screams) Terrakion: (Grunts) April's in danger. I can feel it in the Force. Megatron (Prime): Well hang on Connor we're going inside! Big Barda: I just hope she's not destroyed. Marik Ishtar: We're inside the Technodrome. (Terrakion reverts back to Connor Lacey) Leonardo: Whoa! Gravity's getting a little weird in here guys. Donatello: It appears the Kraang are using Anti-Gravitons Connor Lacey: Is there anyway for you to generate Gravitons? Donatello: I guess not. Pinkie Pie: We still have a job to do. Applejack: You're right Pinkie. Let's go. Michaelangelo: Yo Zero-G is banging. The Kraang should turn this into a carnival ride. Starlight Glimmer: Uh I think they're more interested in using it to destroy the Earth. Discord: It could do both. (April O'Neil (2012) screams) Kevin Levin: Do you hear that? That sounds like April! Pinkie Pie: Could you say that a little louder? I don't think the entire Technodrome heard you. Never mind. They did. (Connor Lacey hits Ultimatrix) Armadrillo: Armadrillo! Take them out. (Technodrome humming) (Kraang Prime laughing and April O'Neil (2012) panting) Kraang Subprime: Yes. Yes! It's working! Kraang Prime: Now we'll be rulers of Earth! Kraang Queen: And, I will finally get my revenge on Connor Lacey. Adagio Dazzle: That's right. Armadrillo: That can't be good. (April O'Neil (2012) screams and Kraang Prime laughing) Kraang Prime: April O'Neil, your mind belongs to Kraang. Soon your world will be ours. Let the planetary mutation begin. Witness the end of your kind! Connor Lacey: Not if we can help it! Kraang Prime: The Irelanders? Kraang can't be stopped by pathetic humans and toons! Yugi Moto: At least we're not stupid aliens! Jaden Yuki: Take this! (Kraang Prime yells) April O'Neil: Thanks guys. I needed that. Emer Walsh/Kraang Queen: It's not over yet, Irelanders. Connor Lacey: You're right. If I can destroy the mind-control helmet then the Kraangdroids including Kraang Subprime would return to being their Utrom selves. (Hits Ultimatrix) (Connor Lacey transforms into Charizordon) Charizordon: Charizordon! (turns into his ultimate form) Ultimate Charizordon: Ultimate Charizordon! (turns into his super and Duel Armor form) Super Duel Armored Ultimate Charizordon: Super Duel Armored Ultimate Charizordon! Red-Eyes Black Dragon mode! Emer Walsh/Kraang Queen: I see, you've picked up some new tricks while we were gone. Super Duel Armored Ultimate Charizordon: That's right, Emer. So prepare yourself for some beat down! (Boom) Utrom #1: What happened Knight: Oh. My head. Poison Ivy: The Kraang have turned into the Utrom again. Super Duel Armored Ultimate Charizordon: Now to put you all behind bars. In Arkham! (Rehabcarers yells) Azula: Human you just made a big mistake. (Super Duel Armored Ultimate Charizordon reverts back to Connor Lacey) Megatron (Prime): We did it. We saved the world! Knockout: For now. But it's not over. The villains will come back. Connor Lacey: And we'll be ready for them. Optimus Prime (G1): And we'll keep an eye out for them in case they have new plans. (Party music playing) Supergirl (CW): Foot Imperials,Criminal Imperials,Vehicons army and Kraang wannabes. If they can't stop us what can? Mokuba Kaiba: That's for tomorrow to decide. Today we celebrate the saving of the Earth. (Meanwhile at a different universe) Jason: Isn't the smallest chance of victory, enough a reason for us to keep on fighting? The world needs us, Rangers. Russel: One day the great responsibility of the being Red Ranger will fall to you. Protect the world from evil, stand by your allies, never run from a battle. Jen: My mission is to bring you back. TJ: Ready! Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Silver Space Ranger: Silver! Black Space Ranger: Black! Pink Space Ranger: Pink! Blue Space Ranger: Blue! Yellow Space Ranger: Yellow! Scott: Whatever we do, we have to do it together. Tommy: Power Down. Kat: Commander Cruger told me you're the best he has ever had. Delphine: Til we meet again, Power Rangers of Earth. Astromina: Destroy them! Andros: Alpha, do we still have shields? Ranger Operator Series Green: Engine Cell, activate! Connor: Ready! Ethan: Ready! Kira: Ready! Trent: Ready! Future Tommy: So many Rangers. So much potential. Squandered for so long. Sabertooth Sentry: My lord, the members of Rehabcare have fallen. It's our time. And the generals are ready. They simply await your command. Tommy: What's important to me now is my friendship with all of you. I don't want that to change. Pink Power Ranger: It won't, Tommy. You;ll always be one of us. Lord Drakkon: Then it's time to set things right. We will invade their worlds. We will tear down everything that might protect them, and then when it's too late, when they're powerless and alone, they will realize the truth. They could've been gods. (The End) Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts